Sofia returns On Hold
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Sofia suddenly disappears and everything changes. But one day she returns. Also contains SofiaxJames I'm putting this on Hold because I'm to lazy right now to write it. But feel free to finish the story yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

This is set in a another parallell world where princess Sofia's mother is expecting a child. But days before the birth Sofia suddenly dissappear whithout a trace.

But one day Sofia returns.

**Also contains a lot of sexual and passionate scenes so if you're sensitive to those things I advise you not to read this.**

* * *

Ep 1

**Sofia**

Hi!

My name is Sofia. Three years ago my mother, Miranda got married to the king of Enchancia, Roland II. I got two new siblings prince James and princess Amber.

At first we didn't get along but with time they became my best friends.

Anyway one night when I first arrived at the castle my new father gave me a necklace. I only found out later that the Amulet of Avalor was magical. It gave many abilities like for example the ability to talk with animals.

I befriended a cute and funny rabbit named Clover and two birds Robin and Mia.

I lived my life happily in a bliss everyday but today I found out something…

**James **

It has been eight years since my sister Sofia dissappeared and Miranda died while in labour. Though the baby survived safely my father became heartbroken and fell into despair that made him sick. And soon after he died I became king.

There wasn't very much that had changed since I became the ruler. The taxes were still pretty much the same. I've only changed things a little.

My little sister who got named Kaitlyn grew up lonely with only her siblings by her side. But I could still see that she was lonely. And many pitied her. Though I did forbade the maids and butlers to talk about her birth that killed her mother, since it would only bring painful memories. Poor Kaitlyn if only Miranda or Roland (or she) was here. Me and Amber wasn't much to help, besides Amber married Zandar and left to live in his palace. I only visit them when I had spare time, which was almost never. And Amber wasn't visiting us much either but she would come over every time we would hold a party.

I was sitting infront of my desk while reading through some paper. I scowled when I was reading a report.

'Hmph, do these officers really think they can trick me'

Ever since I became king in a young age the ministers and officers though they could use me as their puppet, who they could use for their own gain. And at first I did become their puppet and let them handle the paper work while I enjoyed my life as a king. But that was a mistake. I only realised later when I had to clean up their mess what a fool I've been. And I started to join the game, after all the world was vile so you made it your foe, right?

Normally I would've turned into a cruel ruler but the only thing that kept me sane was the dreams I had.

A few months after Sofia's dissappearance we stopped looking for her and was never found. It was then that I started to have this dreams where she would be appearing in it. Some times she would appear as an eight year old, like the day I first met her. And sometimes she would appear in my dreams as the eleven year old Sofia, before she dissappear. But now that I'm older I've started to dream about her as a grown up. She would be so beautiful and sexy that I couldn't bear it, and some times I would even let my fingers travel all around her whole body. Since I always woke up at the climax scene I would be unsatisfied and take another woman in her place.

It had already hit me that I was probably in love with her. So what if she was legally my stepsister. We weren't related to blood and besides many rulers in the history had married their stepsisters. I wanted to marry and confess my feeling to her, I knew that, but what could I do when the person herself was not here.

Dissappointed I went to the royal bathroom and bathed while letting myself drift into sleep.

"James!" Sofia yelled while laughing.

"James"

Sofia's cute angry face appeared.

"James" Sofia moaned my name as I entered her.

I woke and that unsatisfied feeling appeared once again.

I went up and dressed myself as I was preparing to go to dinner. While I walked the halls I stopped in front of Sofia's room. My head went down slowly. Suddenly I noticed that a small light was coming from inside. I opened the door which was surprising not locked. The maid must've forgottento lock and blow out the lights. As I entered and walked past the inner hall and made it through to her room I noticed a small figure on the bed. She wore a white long dress with a purple robe. Her light auburn hair was long and wavy, a little bit curly. And her eyelashes had grown, as well had her body. It had matured into a beautiful yet sexy form that was formed as an hourglass. Though her eyes were closed I expected them to be big and blue as before.

At first I didn't believe it. I thought it was a dream but if it was she was much more beautiful in reality. But to make sure wether this was real I touched her. First I caressed her cheek and when I felt the real flesh my hand started travel to her soft lips and then down to one of her breasts. As I squezzed it a soft moan came out from that lovely mouth. I rejoiced cause Sofia was finally back. Finally. And I was not letting her go ever again. In the corner of my eye I noticed a pair of sissors and an evil thought appeared in my head. Evil but satisfying.

I took the sissors and started to slowly cut her dress in half. Since she was so tired she didn't even notice what I was doing. When only her bare skin was showing I was satisfied but another unsatisfied hunger began to surge. I tasted and licked the smooth skin of hers and smelled her lovely scent. As I played with her breast she moaned and I noticed that her panties was becoming more wet. I let my other hand play with her pussy and felt her wetnes on my fingers. I tasted it and the sweet smell from it only made me want her more. As I was prepared to take of my pants I suddenly heard Bailywick yelling my name. I tried to ignore it but when I saw how Sofia was suddenly moving a little. I knew this was where I had to leave it… for now. I lifted her into my arms and tucked her into bed as I kissed her one last time before I went.

"There you are, your majesty" said Bailywick as I came out from her room. "The dinner is ready, your highness".

"Okay, Bailywick. Go ahead first I will there soon" I answered him naturally.

He nodded and went back.

As for me I went to my room to get some naughty things. Very naughty things.

I take them with an evil smile and went back to her room before going to do dinner.

* * *

This was my first story I've written I hope you enjoyed it and comments or reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, long time no see dear reader.**

**it's probably been awhile since I released the first chapter which I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**

**– Fairy of stories**

* * *

**Sofia**

I woke up finding myself in a weird position. I was lying on the bed, I suspected however my arms and legs had a rope that probably tied them to the bed. And then there was also this thing in my mouthed that stopped me from screaming. I cannot say that I didn't panic cause I was freaked out as hell. But after calming down a bit I started to think and used a voiceless incantation to transport myself from this.

_I Sofia command my body to turn into air_

My body turned into air soon started to form itself beside the bed. When I took off the blindfold I who hadn't noticed earlier was naked. I quickly tried to hide my embarrassment and went into my old closet which I see hadn't changed much. You could say the closet was a room since it had an incredible space, though I'm sure Amber's closet is bigger than mine. It was filled with gowns, shoes and accessories. I looked at the purple dress that I often used as a child. Purple is still my favorite color today also but I try to expand my fashion sense and choice of colours. A little deeper inside the closet hanged the dresses that I was supposed to wear when I grew older. They were a little small but fitted me and I tried one on.

As soon as I was done dressing myself I went back to the room and observed it. The room hadn't changed much either just perhaps that there wasn't any animals or birds in here. I went to the bed and looked at it. The ropes that had tied me lied sloppily on the covers. It kind of reminded me of the other Sofia that was a slave of a corrupted noble. He used his slaves to fulfill his desires. But with my help, Sofia and I freed all the slaves started a war with the corrupted nobles and a new nation was born. I smiled at that thought. The people in that world became much happier and the slaves in other countries started to hope for a better life rather accepting their's as it was.

I looked at my mirror that was a little too small for me. And spun around in my dress. This reminded me of the first day when I became princess. I was so happy and excited of becoming princess but I was more happy that finally my family felt complete. Before it was just my mother and me, and don't get me wrong cause I liked when it was just us, but my mother, I knew, had certain needs as a woman. And so when she met Roland I was so happy for her sake and I wanted her to be happy. If she was happy I was happy. Although she spent more time with father, Amber and James and I got jealous, I decided it was best to let it be. And besides Amber and James were really nice to me. I liked them very much. I could never hate them.

When I looked at myself I saw a woman who had gone through so much and yet grown up so beautifully. My eyes, clearblue and big as the skye and my mind had seen and carried knowledge beyond a normal person and yet there was still much too learn. My hands who had to suffer heavy works should've have been rough by now but is smooth and frail. The auburn hair that I never once cut since I left Enchancia had grown so long along with my years it could almost rival Rapunzel's. I never cut it in order to remember my goal and my life back in Enchancia during my hardest times.

In the corner of my eye I noticed Clover's old pillow and picked it up. Holding it dearly in my embrace and thought about him. He could probably be dead by now since it been so many years. The moon watched over me as well did the stars.

While I stood there in the moonlight holding this pillow I heard the door slowly open. And someone that hummed a happy tone went in. But as soon as he saw me he became pale and threw the box he was holding outside the hall.

– James! I said and ran towards him.

I hugged and kissed his cheeks many times. Gods, I've missed him so much.

– Sofia, his voice was shaking a little and he somehow looked guilty. But why? Could it be…

– James, why do you look so guilty? I asked suspiciously.

– Sofia where have you been all this years? he maneuvered my question.

Was he trying to change the subject? But since it was a happy reunion I will let this go… for now.

– Oh, James how I've missed you and Amber so much, I gave him a last kiss and looked at him.

He had grown up so much since the last time I've seem him. He looked stronger, sharper and more manlier. His body was hard and I could feel his muscles. Those honey brown eyes almost made me melt. His hair had grown a little longer but were still blond. He was so handsome and charming that I was sure that he would be married right now.

– Sofia, his voice whispered, he caressed my cheek and he smiled. I've missed you too.

I smiled back and hugged him once more. Later we went down to the dinner room so that I could eat because my stomach was grumbling. Imagine how surprised Bailywick was when he saw me. He almost fainted.

While I was eating I asked a lot what had happened since I was gone. And from what I heard was both joyful and sad news. I cried in James embrace when I heard Miranda and Roland had died. But was happy when I heard I had a little sister named Kaitlyn and that Amber had married and lived happily with Zandar.  
Afterwards we went to Kaitlyn's room and looked at the cute little girl who was sleeping soundly. I smiled and stroked her forehead. She looked so much like Miranda but had blond hair like Roland and James. Though her's was a little darker. I kissed her good night before leaving the room with James.

While we walked together along the halls James asked me:

– Sofia, will you now tell where you've been all this years.

I looked at his concerned eyes and only answered:

– Later, this day and night have been long and I'm tired. I will see you tomorrow. Good night James.

I gave him a kiss on his cheeks and went to my room and hopped into bed.

To be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him, cause then I would need to tell him about my magical amulet or about the ring that allowed me to travel through time, space and worlds. And he could take it from me and hide it because he either wanted it to himself or to seal it away because of it's dangerous powers. Then it would never be safe from people who looked for and wanted it. And who knows what they would use it for. I could only be safe in my hands since the amulet hid it's presence from others.

_I'm sorry James it's not that I don't want to tell you is just that I don't trust you. Besides if I told you everything, would you hate me?  
I cold probably never learn to trust someone ever again.  
The experiences I've had has taught me many things.  
Therefore I'm sorry I killed the Sofia._

**James**

Sofia had woken up and I was so surprised and ashamed when I came into the room with more toys to play her with so I threw my box away before she got to see what was in it. And for awhile I was really scared that I would be busted and be hated by her forever.

I wasn't surprised when she said she was hungry since she had been sleeping for a whole day and a night since she arrived home I think. And the reason why nobody got to see her was because nobody was allowed inside her room, except me. Nobody got to see her naked body except me.

A wretched smile spread over my face and become even bigger over the news today.

~3 hours earlier~

I was sitting beside my desk in the couch and read through the papers and archives as usual. Bailywick was sitting behind his desk writing something. Suddenly he asked me if I would reinstate Sofia as my stepsister and as a princess. At first I wanted to but then I figured it would be better if we didn't become step siblings. There would probably be less complications if I– we ever decided to marry each other. Not that it would break the law or anything. But since almost everyone in our country is a follower of the church of Light there would probably be some complications.

The church of Light was basically one of the four religions in this world. They followed the words of light, meaning Sun.

It was said that long ago when this world was yet young the mightiest god, the spirit emperor, created the four gods. The god of light, Sun, the god of water, Sea, the goddess of the earth, Blossom and the goddess of the wind, Windy. Together the four of them created this world. And it was said that the god of Sun and the goddess of the earth Blossom were the ones who created all the life-forms on this planet. And that magic was a blessing from them. That's why there is magic in this world.  
To be honest, the only reason why people follows their church it's either because they are afraid of living in pain, want to have something to believe in or be blessed. (Though I don't have to worry since I am and will always be blessed)

Anyway the church of light don't allow siblings or step siblings to marry each other since they consider marrying a close family member is a sin.

But since I won't reinstate her there will be no complications. And Sofia won't get sad and break up with me just because of what other people thinks.

I'm a GENIUS!

HAHAHAHA*

(Note: laughing inside himself)

* * *

**I'm sorry dear readers if It took awhile for me to publish it.**

Not too far away from the planet, on a spaceship sits three people around a table and watching this story.

Fairy of stories: James, stop being such an arrogant guy.

James: I can't help it. This is the way you created me.

Storyworld: WHAT Sofia killed Sofia!

*Rolling my eyes*

Fairy of stories: It couldn't be helped. This was the only way for her too survive.

James: Oh yeah, what did happen with Sofia?

Storyworld: You don't know. Then should I tell you? You see. Sofia wa–

*Hitting my other self*

Fairy of stories: You better keep you mouth shut!

*I say while glaring at me*

James: It can't be helped, I guess. You are as mysterious as always, Fairy of stories. And your stories are always like a big puzzle.

*He looks at the time*

James: I should probably go now. I've got a lot to do as a king.

*He goes to the portal and transports*

*I look at my other self*

Fairy of stories: If you tell a word what I'm planning YOU'RE DEAD!

Storyworld: Sure, sure, sure… I'll just continue and watch then.

*She turns on the TV again and watch as Kaitlyn, Sofia and James spend their days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear reader here's the new chapter you all have been waiting for. BTW I'm trying to release a chapter every week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Kaitlyn.**

* * *

**Fairy of stories: Another chapter. It took ten thousand years for you to write it!**

**Storyworld: Then write yourself.**

**James: Ladies, let's not fight over this and just enjoy the chapter.**

***We both stared each other***

**Fairy of stories: Very well let's begin…**

* * *

Kaitlyn

Since birth I've always been alone even when I was with James and Amber. Everyone knew I was the reason why queen Miranda had died, as well Roland. I knew since birth I was just someone who would bring misfortune to people. Though everyone told me otherwise I still believed that.

When I was around five Amber married king Zandar and left the castle to live with him in his palace. I could understand why she wanted to leave this castle. It was dull and boring, not to mention haunting. Everything was so gloomy without Miranda and Roland–my parents. I guessed everyone still grieved even after such a long time. But I guess that would be my fault after all I was the one who killed them and I suppose everyone blames me for their death. Though it was only inevitable not too. But I think the one who blames me most is Amber. After all I heard she was daddy's little girl.

Everyone kept telling me how wonderful my parents were, which only made me blame myself even more. And I kept wishing that I should be the one who died instead of Miranda.

The only one who I still believed really cared about me in this castle was James, my brother. Though people called him a tyrant he wasn't like that–not at all. And if he was it is the peoples' fault that he became like that. I saw and were disgusted by how he had been used as a puppet before without me being able to do anything. Everything was hopeless. The sky always seemed so dark and people seemed so grey. The world seemed like it had come to an end. Until…

"Why don't you have more faith and stop blaming yourself?"

"Because I was the one who made everyone sad! It's all my fault. Everything is my fault and I don't blame Amber, Bailywick or James if they hate me. If only I was the one who died"

"Stop making excuses!" the voice said. "How selfish and childish of you to ever think like that. Your mother wished for you to be born into the wonderful world. She worked very hard to give birth to you so don't waste her precious will. Live. Live and make her proud! And about Amber I am sure she only said those things to you out of spite because she was still sad. She never changes when it comes to act first and then think. But I know she loves you. After all you're her precious little sister and she cares about you. If she didn't she wouldn't have fled to another kingdom and left you here so that she doesn't do or say anything to you that she will surely regret. Her grievance it's much to deep but it isn't beyond help. But what's even more deeper that that sadness is her regret. She regrets that she couldn't help her father see beyond his grievance. She regrets she didn't help James when he needed it most. But what she regrets even more is that she blamed you for the death of your parents. She regret it so much that she is scared to even face you. That's why she moved away and only visit sometimes to see how you and James are doing".

"But– I don't know what I should" I said to the voice. "If everything continues like it does Enchancia could fall… No the world could end".

"You don't need to be so dramatic but you know you don't have to solve every problem at the same time. Take your time and slowly solve them one by one. And you will realize how things will gradually change. And the first problem you have to solve first is probably the relationship between you and your sister".

"But what if she doesn't even want to talk to me or listen to me".

"The it means that you will have to be braver and push through her barrier".

Though the voice tried to encourage me it was useless I didn't have enough strength to do that.

"Don't look down on yourself and walk forward even if many obstacles shall face you keep walking. Besides you're not the only who wants you to reconcile with Amber. Be strong for both of us and our parents".

Then the voice suddenly was gone and I woke up from the dream. And I wondered what she meant with that last sentence. I shook my head. It could only be a dream. But then again I knew what I had to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though my feet were shaking as I walked to the garden in king Zandar's I still felt like I had to do this. And I kept chanting "Be strong" as if it was a mantra.

When I entered the garden where Amber was sitting and drinking her tea I said "Hello". She got so surprised that she dropped her tea-cup.

"Ka… Kaitlyn! What are you doing here?" she said obviously shocked.

"I'm here to speak to you Amber– no my sister" I answered as I smiled faintly.

She looked in surprise for a few minutes before she went to her queen mode. "Very well speak".

"I- I- I'm so sorry" I started to cry not knowing what to say to her. "I'm so sorry for taking away mom. I'm so sorry for taking away dad. And I'm so sorry for everything you've gone through. Everything is my fault and I don't blame you if you hate me"

I sobbed in front of her. Afraid that she hated me even more for acting like a child I started to walk. But then suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Kaitlyn!" she almost yelled in a whisper. "Please don't go. I have wanted to at least once hold you in my arms like this. Do you know how much I've missed you. I'm so sorry if I blamed your for their death. I am so so sorry if I you feel like your being hated".

I was so moved that I turned myself around had hugged her too. "There's no need for you to apologize I-"

"Yes, there is. I should have never blamed you for our parents death. You were just a child you and because of me you are suffering. It's my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled cause I had waited for this moment. I dried the pouring tears from her eyes and said "I forgive you. You have always been forgiven". And I hugged her tightly as she also did.

Later that day.

James came while we had a little tea party with just us two. He was surprised when he saw us having a warmly chat with each other. He also explained that he had been worried about me when I just had left the castle without saying anything. I didn't say anything cause I thought nobody would notice if I was gone.

"But apparently they did, Kaitlyn. It's time you forgive yourself too" a voice in my head said.

Apparently I have to.

I told him I was sorry and he gave me a smile. Then we three siblings for the first time in my life had a nice, heartedly and true moment with each other.

But still I wondered who the voice in my head had belonged to and what she meant about "our parents".

* * *

**Storyworld: So touching *sob* sob***

**Fairy of Stories: Oh… get over it.**

**Storyworld: Say the one who wrote it in tears.**

**Fairy of stories: Wha– Were you spying on me? you little…**

***But before I could hit her she was already gone***

**Disney: Looks like you two are having fun as always.**

**Fairy of stories: Long time no see. Dear old friend.**

**Disney: Old? Compared to you who–**

***I shot a glare at the rude guy beside me***

**Disney: Anyway I heard you were writing fanfic of my stories. **

**Fairy of stories: That's right.**

**Disney: So who are you this time. **

**Fairy of stories: Same as always. The writer.**

**Disney: That's not what I meant and you know it. **

***Rolling my eyes***

**Fairy of stories: Let's just stop this conversation and let me watch Sofia and James.**

***I looked at the screen***

**Disney: Oh, kinky. But still to turn my innocent characters into…**

**Fairy of stories: Hush, the readers will hear you.**

**Disney: Sorry, my sexy fairy.**

**Fairy of stories: Please don't call me that. People could misunderstand.**

**Disney: Misunderstand about what?**

***He kissed my hand and intertwined our hands with each other***


End file.
